


Who's The Boss?

by MoogieMan



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoogieMan/pseuds/MoogieMan
Summary: Jim and Pam decide who will rule the family!





	Who's The Boss?

**Author's Note:**

> No one wants to take charge!

Who’s The Boss?

To the average onlooker, Pam and Jim had the perfect marriage.

They were in love, in lust, respected each other, etc, etc. 

But they had one problem that was driving them nuts. Neither wanted to be the boss!

No one else saw that as a problem. It seemed great that they both shared the boss hat. 

But nothing was getting done. Most families had the person who made the decisions, when all else failed.

In Pam’s family, it was her Mom. Pam and her siblings knew that Mom’s word was final. You could get Mom to change Dad’s decision, but not vice versa.

In Jim’s family, it was Dad. There was lots of give and take on both houses, no one was a tyrant. But when something could not be agreed upon, the boss had final say.

Since there was no boss, Jim and Pam got very little done. They each wanted the other to take charge, but neither wanted to.

Thus, the ugly clown picture was still in the hall. Pam wasn’t pursuing her art career, Jim’ new job was fading away. Vacations were nightmares. Something had to be done! On Friday December 12, 2011, the problem was solved!

Jim was going to Philly that weekend, because they both agreed. Pam’s Mom had CeCe, because Pam had some paperwork to finish.

Pam let Jim off at the airport, and hurried home. Jim went inside and waited.  
Then came an announcement: Jim’s flight would be delayed 3 hours, due to mechanical problems.

Jim went to the counter. He didn’t want to wait 3 hours. The airlines gave him flight credit, and he started to call Pam.  
Then he thought, rather then make her get out in this cold, he’d take a cab, and surprise her.

The ride took around 20 minutes. He was surprised that Pam hadn’t turned on the Christmas lights. She was a fanatic about Christmas.

Jim paid the driver, and quietly slipped inside. He wanted to see her face when she first saw him.  
She wasn’t in the living room, or kitchen, so he headed back to their bedroom.

Then he heard it. The unmistakable sound of Pam having sex! He hoped she was alone, just taking care of business, but then he heard a male voice!

Jim made fists and opened the door. For about 3 seconds the lovemaking continued. Then he cleared his throat. The guy rolled off Pam. No surprise, it was Ryan, and he looked terrified. Jim started towards him.

“Jim Halpert,” Pam yelled. “What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in Philly!”

She sounded angry “Unclinch those fists! Poor Ryan is scared half to death.” Ryan and Jim looked at each other, both completely baffled.

“Go wait in the living room, watch tv. We should be done in 15 minutes or so. Unless you scared poor Ryan ro the point of impotence, then it could take an hour! You should be ashamed!”  
Pam took Ryan's hand and led him back toward the bedroom.’’

“Sorry, Ryan muttered. Jim wasn’t sure what to reply.

After that night, it was no longer a question as to who the boss was in the Halpert house!

**Author's Note:**

> Ptotect me from all Jim fans!


End file.
